


Of neighbors and  perverts

by Aredriseth



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, M/M, Masturbation, OOC-ness, Pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito really didn't knew EVERYTHING about Shinichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of neighbors and  perverts

So, yes, the day Kaito moved out of his parent's house came, but little did he knew that the house he moved in was across the Mansion of one Kudo Shinichi, the Heisei Holmes, the Detective of the East, for fuck's sake a detective he had trouble to keep up and let's say not get permanently sterilized from soccer balls.  
  
And now what? Write a testimony?  
  
No. He was more fearing not to get chought peeking through his window watching him taking a bath. Seriously, as much as he enjoyed the show it was quite irritating to constantly be waiting for 7 in the morning and about ten in the night to watch Shinichi's performance.  
  
A mild problem? Maybe.  
  
But when he started to send his doves to spy, and well record Shinichi's activities, he really didn't expect to see Shinichi's on the tape masturbating with a enourmus sized dildo. He had no idea how that thing even could fit in, but Shinichi's seemed to be loving it. And, well, Kaito did loved the tape himself very much, very, very much.


End file.
